


Hardcore hobbies

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, biker!jack, honey!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While shopping for clothes (Michael's request), Jack stumbles across a store a little more his style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hardcore hobbies

**Author's Note:**

> 2Kficteen presents otfebruary a month for your ot3s <3
> 
> send me prompts at either tinypeckers.tumblr.com / 2kficteen.tumblr.com

“Another clothes shop, don’t you think you have enough already?” Jack complained. He lifted his arms to show Michael the bags upon bags of stuff he’d bought prior to the shop he was currently trying to drag Jack into. The smaller man pouted around the lollipop he’d insisted on getting, petite hands upon small hips barely clad in booty shorts.

“Jack, I can never have enough clothes.” Michael lamented as he edged closer to the shop’s doors.

“And yet you’re barely wearing any.” Jack said sarcastically. Michael scowled.

“I wear these for you, asshole.” Michael spat.

“Bullshit, you wear them for yourself.” Jack chuckled. Michael smiled around the lollipop and his cheeks dimpled because hey, it was true.

“So? You want to please me, right?” Michael said cutely. Jack sighed because well, of course he did.

 

 

Jack trudged into the shop and Michael followed happily. He clung to Jack’s weighted down arms like a child and pointed and cooed at anything that even remotely took his fancy. Naturally it was up to Jack to hold all of these things from jeans to dresses.

“Please, you’ve got enough – can we leave?” Jack whined as he was pushed by yet another rude shopper. He wasn’t even sure if they could get these home, they’d come on his motorbike. He figured Michael would have to get a cab without him and they’d meet each other back at the house.

“Fine.” Michael gave in and dropped the shoes he’d wrestled from some poor lady, “I didn’t even like them anyway.” Michael dragged Jack towards the counter and Jack realised that there’d be more bags for him to carry at the end of this.

 

 

When they exited the store, Jack felt ten times heavier while his boyfriend bounced ahead of him. Michael’s shirt was beginning to ride up his back and reveal the tramp stamp he’d gotten the year before as a joke. Jack smiled at it like a sap, blissfully remembering nights in which he’d worshiped the very same tattoo in the privacy of their bedroom.

“Quit staring.” He heard Michael say, fully aware of the eyes upon (and just above) his ass. Jack pouted when Michael pulled his shirt. The younger male pulled to a stop just in front of a dark store front. Jack barely stopped himself in time to avoid crashing into his boyfriend.

“Want to go in here?” Michael asked as he pulled his sucker from between his lips. Jack looked up at the sign. It read ‘Hardcore Hobbies’ and Jack had to keep himself from cheering.

“Finally, a shop for me.” Jack said happily as Michael rolled his eyes.

 

 

The store front was covered in thick, dark curtains and so it gave no hints as to what was inside but Jack could assume. There were a number of similar stores around all featuring things for hobbies such as snowboarding, skiing and more importantly – motorcycling. Michael pushed the door open for them and led Jack inside.

 

 

It was not what they expected, to say the least. Jack frowned as his eyes fell upon shelves upon shelves of… puzzles? He looked to Michael for some help but his boyfriend seemed just as stumped as he was. Michael’s lollipop was hanging from his lips now as the boy surveyed the store.

“Hello!” A friendly, happy voice called to them and Michael and Jack peered around the shelves to see a man standing behind the cashier’s counter. He was what one would expect in a hardcore hobby store (the one that sold sporting gear and not knitting needles). His arms were wrapped in colourful tattoos and he had the best handlebar moustache Jack had ever seen. His blue eyes were tired-looking and his sleepy smirk looked almost mocking and yet enticing.

 

 

“Isn’t this a… hardcore hobby store?” Michael asked for he and Jack both as they tentatively stepped towards the man behind the counter.

“Of course it is, we sell puzzles with over 1,000 pieces and a variety of knitting instructions at a variety of difficulties.” The man smirked and Michael saw that, according to his name tag, he was called Geoff. Jack blinked once, twice before he slapped his palm against his forehead.

“So this has nothing to do with motorcycling?” Jack asked in anguish – he’d been really excited to finally go somewhere for himself, for once.

“We have puzzles with motorcycling on them…” Geoff began to let himself out of his little area.

“No, I mean like gear and appliqués.” Jack ground out rather rudely, Geoff was only trying to help.

“No, that’d be Marvin on the next street over.” The way Geoff said the guy’s name was so venomous Jack guessed that a lot of people came in here looking for Marvin’s store.

 

 

“I guess we’ll just go there then, thank you very much.” Jack ground out and if he’d been bothered, he’d have felt bad for the sad look that filled Geoff’s eyes.

“No, babe,” Michael began to plead for the man that was looking so hopelessly at them, “this could be fun – we could learn to knit together.” Michael cooed as though they were a suburban couple who had activity nights on Fridays.  Jack looked at him, about to protest, when Michael leaned in.

“Please, Jack –it’ll give us an excuse to come back here. Look at him, he’s gorgeous.” Michael said breathlessly into his ear. Jack did look then, like really look like he hadn’t before and saw his boyfriend’s appeal. Geoff was handsome, in their sort of way. He looked as though he should own motorcycles and be as badass as Jack and Michael both and yet he looked almost humble in his little store. Jack sighed – he knew saying no would result in Michael doing it anyway and hey, if he got to see Geoff more often it was a win/win situation.

 

 

“Fine, what’s your easiest kit?” Jack asked with a sigh and Geoff’s face lit up. He rushed towards the couple and, forgoing boundaries, grabbed their hands to lead them to his favourite part of the store.

“Everyone always goes for a scarf, you see – it’s a straight line.” Geoff explained as he thumbed his favourites, “I personally adore the socks – they keep your toes all warm.” Geoff said. Michael smiled along with him and when Geoff made to pull his hand away, Michael wouldn’t get him. It didn’t deter the shop keep who just carried on smiling and explaining the various patterns.

“I reckon we should make a pair of socks – you knit one, I knit the other.” Jack joked.

“That’d be cool – but what would Geoff knit?” Michael questioned cheekily.

“Why, I couldn’t intrude on such an intimate affair.” Geoff shook his head – as much as he’d been pushing for a knitting group that wasn’t consisting of people twice his age he wouldn’t impose on such a lovely couples own knitting night. Jack tried not to laugh – he and Michael had had much more _intimate_ affairs in the past.

 

 

“Oh but you could, Jack and I would be useless.” Michael sighed as he fluttered his eyelashes. With his free hand he toyed with the lollipop which had slowly turned his lips as red as the sweet.

“I, ah – I suppose I could help.” Geoff swallowed and Jack noticed how his eyes were glued to Michael’s lips. Jack laughed to himself because boy, had he been in Geoff’s position.

“That’d be lovely… perhaps you could knit a sweater to go with our socks?” Michael cooed as he looked to the various kits.

“Yes, that’d be great.” Geoff beamed. Jack dropped the bags onto the floor and stretched.

“So, socks and a sweater pattern it is then?” Jack said as he subtly wrapped an arm around Michael’s waist to bring him closer to himself.

 

 

Geoff coughed when he noticed the possessive gesture. He pulled his hand from Michael’s sheepishly and tried to ignore the subtle pout the boy gave him.

“Sure.” Geoff said as he grabbed the products, “what colours?” Geoff asked and Jack made a small thinking noise under his breath. He stepped closer to see the variety that the store offered, Michael came in tow. Geoff swallowed Jack neared. Their shoulders brushed and Jack smirked as he lifted his arm to point at a selection of wool just by Geoff’s head. Geoff gasped lowly as Jack’s arm brushed the back of his neck, the weight making Geoff shiver.

“How about that colour?” Jack debated. He’d only picked it because it was blue, like Geoff’s eyes.

“I love it.” Michael said smugly as he watched his boyfriend’s arm drop around the cashier’s shoulders.

 

 

Geoff didn’t dare move as the bearded man wrapped his arm around his shoulder. Perhaps, now that he thought about it, he didn’t want to.

“Then maybe some white…” Michael said and he giggled after which made both Geoff and Jack question his intentions.

“Sure – that sounds nice.” Geoff smiled as he grabbed the colours as the two men listed off.

“I think that’ll do for now,” Jack said as he eyed the bags he’d dropped at his feet. He didn’t want more stuff for Michael to carry home (and it would be Michael because Jack didn’t trust him to ride his motorbike safely).

“All right, I’ll just ring that up for you.” Geoff beamed as he snuck out from under Jack’s arm and took their spoils towards the cash register.

“Don’t forget to write your number on the receipt, Jack and I will definitely be needing your help.” Michael said with a flirty wink and Geoff nodded as he blushed.

 

 

“You’re mean.” Jack whispered into his boyfriend’s ear as they walked towards Geoff.

“I can’t help it, he’s cute – I want him so badly.” Michael whispered and he smiled when they were just before Geoff. Jack didn’t bother to ask the cost, he just handed Geoff his card. Geoff rang it through and Michael smiled in content when the man scrawled his name and number upon his receipt. Geoff hesitantly handed it back. Michael took it – he liked Geoff’s handwriting.

“We’ll be seeing you soon.” Jack said before he remembered to pick up Michael’s stuff.

“Okay, good bye.” Geoff said with an awkward little wave as the two turned to leave. Michael blew him a kiss and Geoff had to look anywhere but him.

 

 

Once they’d left the shop, Michael was unpleasantly surprised by everything he’d bought that day being thrust into his hands. Jack uncurled one of the boy’s palms and thrust some money in there too and he patted Michael’s fingers as he closed them.

“Right, I’ll meet you back at the house.” Jack smiled before pressing a kiss to Michael’s cheek.

“What? That’s not fair – you should get a cab.” Michael huffed as the bags began to hurt his fingers.

“It’s totally fair, I’ll see you at home – maybe if you’re lucky Geoff will give you a lift.” Jack joked and he saw Michael’s eyes light up at the suggestion. Jack didn’t say anything more as he headed towards where they’d parked his bike. As he heard the door to the ‘hardcore hobby’ store close, Jack wondered how long it’d be before Michael would be home.


End file.
